Only A Memory
by pinkygirl
Summary: It is the evolution of Lex and Chloe's relationship told through flashbacks. Be warned that this is not a happy chlex world.
1. Default Chapter

Only A Memory  
  
Present: March 15, 2008  
  
Setting alone in the middle of a busy café' in downtown Metropolis was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had seated herself in a secluded booth in the back corner, so not to be disturbed. Her back was toward the crowd so no one noticed the tears that streaked down her face, nor did they see the bruise that was already forming on her cheek.  
  
She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She had actually believed him when he said that he had changed. Oh, of course she believed him, she always did. Every time he said he was sorry she truelly thought he meant it.  
  
When had it all changed? She remembered in the beginning how caring and tender he was. Gosh that seemed like such a long time ago.  
  
Valentine's Day 2003  
  
"Okay! Open your eyes." he said removing his hands from over her eyes and stepping in front of her to gesture around him to the large stone terrace. The entire area was covered with rose petals and candles. In the center was a small table with a gilded vas filled with two dozen long stemmed roses.  
  
When she just stood there silent he asked hesitantly "Well...What do you think?" his eyes were shining with love and hopefulness. 'Gosh, I love this man!' was all she could think of but "Wow!" was all that came out. He walked up to her and snaked his arms around her waist and starred down into her eyes, as a sweet grin slipped onto his lips, "Wow? I'll take that as a good thing.". She giggled quietly, "Yeah, it's a very good thing." she replied as she clasped her hands over his shoulders. He bent his head down and nestled into her neck. He began slowly kissing his way up to her earlobe leaving a small blazing trail the entire way and whispered "I love you Chloe. Will you marry me?" as soon as the words met her ears she instinctively pulled back to stare into his piercing blue eyes while her own were flooding with tears. As one tear escaped to flow down her cheek he tenderly brought his hand up to wipe it away and cupped her chin, he smiled broadly at her reaction, one of his true smiles that were reserved only for her. She returned his smile and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "Yes Lex yes, I will marry you. I love you. I love you, so much."  
  
The crashing of dishes brought Chloe back to reality. She furiously wiped at the fresh onslaught of tears that began to flow. "Oh, God, I'm hopeless." she said aloud, not noticing the timid brunette standing beside her until a soft hand rested itself on her shoulder. She turned to see a somber Lana looking down on her.  
  
Lana hadn't changed since high school. She was still thin as ever. The only differences were that her hair was cut in chunky layers and she seemed to have an air of maturity that naturally comes with age.  
  
"Chloe?" you could see the questions in her eyes. No matter how they have been apart it didn't matter they were still best friends.  
  
At the sight of the concern evident on her friends features Chloe felt a new serge of tears coming as she began to sob. Lana slid into the booth across from the distraught girl. She sat quietly letting Chloe get her emotions out. When she finally got a grip on herself Lana asked, "What happened to your Chlo? Who did this?". 'Boy was that a loaded question.' She took a deep breath before starting.  
  



	2. Chapter One

Title: only a memory  
  
Rating:pg  
  
Disclaimer: um, forgot this in the first chapter, but "I do not own   
  
smallville" (But I would like to own Lex. I could keep him   
  
in my room and I promise to take really good care of him) oh   
  
sorry 'bout that.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to say thank you to pen85 for my very   
  
first review(yay!) Anyways there is a bit of Clark down the   
  
road but not a lot(sorry). There is also some Pete/Lana and   
  
some Chloe/Bruce friendship in this chapter. So please read   
  
and enjoy and reveiw!!!!  
  
March 15, 2008 : Three hours earlier  
  
"Lex we're going to be late!" Chloe called into the shower   
  
as he stepped out. "Okay. Okay. I'll be out in just a minute."  
  
he yelled back playfully. He quickly toweled off and entered   
  
back into his their bedroom to grab his clothing for the day.  
  
Chloe walked into the room as he was putting his jacket on,   
  
"It's about time. How do you take longer to get ready than I   
  
do? Seriously, you don't even have to fix your hair?" she   
  
teased wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned the   
  
action and leaned down to still a kiss. After only a second   
  
of contact he began to deepen the embrace running his tongue   
  
across her bottom lip begging entrance. To his frustration   
  
she pulled back smiling, "Now if we start that we will never   
  
make it to the benefit."  
  
They were off to attend the annual March of Dimes picnic in   
  
Sullivan Park. (In memory of Gabe's passing two years prior)  
  
The two made their way downstairs and out of the lobby of   
  
Luthor Tower Estates. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining,   
  
the temperature was perfect.   
  
The benefit was doing very well. Everyone was enjoying   
  
themselves. Even Lionel had made time to show up. Against all   
  
odd's he and Chloe got along quiet well. Lionel had said once   
  
that he admired her fire and sensibility. To say the least he   
  
was intrigued by the young woman.  
  
As of lately Chloe had become a buffer between Lex and his   
  
father and had even got them to set down on Sundays to dinner   
  
and hold actual conversations that did not deal with LuthorCorp.   
  
or LexCorp.  
  
Currently Lex was off being introduced to Mr. Author Bledsow   
  
of Telcon inc. (internet software company) that Lionel was   
  
considering investing some interest in. Chloe was off away from   
  
the crowd speaking with Bruce Wayne. Someone she had come to   
  
consider a close friend and confidant. (He was the only one who   
  
knew about Lex's temper as of late) Bruce had known Lex since the   
  
eighth grade at boarding school and Chloe for the past five years.   
  
He constantly worried about his young friend. Anytime she needed   
  
an escape she would always find her way to Gotham. The gothic   
  
mansion had become like a second home to her. She was always   
  
welcome there and Bruce had made that clear to her.  
  
Lex had notice before the growing closeness between Bruce and   
  
Chloe. He didn't mind them being friends, but he always got the   
  
sting of jealousy when he saw them together. The side glances   
  
Bruce would give her, the subtle contact when they spoke, a light   
  
graze of the arm, brushing an errant strand of hair out of her face.   
  
Especially since he never witnessed her opposing the intimacy of   
  
such actions.  
  
Lex excused himself from his conversation and made his way over   
  
to the isolated couple. Inside he was fuming but on the outside he   
  
appeared placid. Walking up beside Chloe he put a possessive arm   
  
around her shoulder and extended his hand to Bruce in greeting,   
  
"I didn't know you were going to be here today?" he stated joyfully.   
  
Bruce shrugged "Oh I was in the city so you know." he took a sip of   
  
his water. Lex smiled "Well I hate to steal your company but I need   
  
Chloe for a moment. You don't mind do you?" he said tugging Chloe's   
  
hand that was now clasped in his own.  
  
When they had found an area of solitude Lex let his emotions flow.   
  
Which was actually only one emotion. Blinding Anger. " What in hell   
  
do you think you're doing? Seriously! God, if you are to mess around   
  
on me at least try and hide it." Chloe felt another migraine coming   
  
on, "What are you talking about?" she asked as calm as possible.   
  
"I'm talking about the obvious flirting between you and Wayne. What's   
  
going on between you two?". She shook her head in disbelief, "Lex   
  
there is nothing going on between us. We are just close friends. You   
  
know, like 'You' wanted us to be!" now 'her' voice was starting to rise.   
  
"Don't give me that friends crap. I had enough of that in Smallville   
  
with Clark. I'm telling you now that unless I'm with you I don't want   
  
you speaking to Wayne. You got it?" he was standing mere inches from   
  
her face now. She was so sick of this, being ordered around. If her   
  
dad could see them now. He wouldn't want her living like this.   
  
With that in mind she decided to fight back "No Lex!" she screamed,   
  
"I'm not going to take this anymore. I am going to keep speaking with   
  
him whenever I want and you just have to trust me. Gosh when are you   
  
going to realize I'm not one of the whores you used to date. I am with   
  
you because I love you. Only you. I can't imagine looking at another   
  
man as long as I have you." her tone softened at the end of her   
  
statement. Lex seemed to take in what she said but then, "Really? Uh   
  
huh. So tell me where do you go when we fight?" Chloe couldn't believe   
  
this, why couldn't he believe her? It hurt so bad. She didn't realize   
  
she was crying until a tear hit her hand. Taking her silence as his   
  
answer. "See, that's what I thought." he said quietly. "Lex you don't-"  
  
she was cut off by the back of his hand connecting with her jaw. She   
  
couldn't believe it. He had never hit her before. It had always just   
  
been verbal. She starred blankly at him for a few seconds. Then she   
  
turned to leave. Lex reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to   
  
him and frantically apologized "I'm so sorry Chlo. I don't know what   
  
came over me. Please forgive me?" he place hisses all over her face.   
  
All the while she was trying to twist free of his grip. When she   
  
finally freed herself she looked at him so coldly, he didn't know she   
  
was capable of being that angry, and said sternly, "Don't apologize.   
  
You don't mean it. Now I am going to walk back out there and say my   
  
goodbyes and I do not, I repeat, do not want you to follow me. I will   
  
be out of the house by tonight. I suggest staying away bor the rest   
  
of the evening." - "But Chlo-" she cut him off, "No Lex. Not this   
  
time. I mean it. If you come home while I'm there so help me, I   
  
will call the police and I know you would hate to have the bad   
  
publicity." With that she left.  
  
"Oh my gosh Chloe! Are you alright?" Lana gasped. "Yeah, I'll be okay.   
  
I just really don't know where to go from here. I don't think I can   
  
make it on my own." Chloe revealed. Lana grasped her friends hands,   
  
"Yes you can. If there is one person I know who can make it, it's you.   
  
You're a fighter. You don't need this type of life." Chloe pulled her   
  
hands back, "You don't understand. A lot has changed since high school.   
  
I've changed. Where would I go? I have no money of my own. I didn't   
  
go to college, so I have nothing to fall back on." Lana couldn't   
  
believe her ears, "You know you can come stay with me. You wouldn't   
  
have to pay rent so money wouldn't be a problem. As for college you   
  
could get scholarships and grants. Whatever it takes, you just can't   
  
stay with him."  
  
The bells hanging on the entrance door rang to life announcing the   
  
arrival of a new customer. Lex Luthor.  
  



End file.
